This patent application covers a new and original design of an article of manufacture. This invention relates to the storage cabinet installed on the rear wall of the aircraft bulkhead, galley, lavatory or any other partition in the aircraft cabin. More particularly, this invention introduces several unusual functions of the ordinary storage cabinet. Its primary function is to provide suitable crash landing protection for the airline passengers occupying front-row seats. The cabinet shall work as the energy absorbing device to minimize damage to the heads of the passengers in case of forced landing conditions. One of the secondary functions is a storage space capability of the cabinet during daily and routine airline operations.